I Like Lechers
by Mickarius Smith
Summary: Sango has a very dirty secret, which she has hidden well, but when left alone with Miroku for the night in the middle of the forest will Miroku find out just how affected Sango is by his groping?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Inuyasha_

**A/N:** I don't usually write smut, but I was watching Inuyasha and was like… wouldn't that be _adorable_? Warning, lemons.

_**I Like Lechers!**_

Sango twitched as she found a hand touching her bottom, arousal hit her and she smacked Miroku hard. "Lecherous monk!" She yelled! Why did she have to _like_ him groping her?

She would never admit that she liked it, and she made such a fuss, that if Inuyasha ever smelled her arousal he would probably think it was from Miroku. She actually found Miroku's perverted demeanor hard to resist...

Her family had always thrived on touch, and as Demon Slayers, they had slightly odd mind sets leading to awkward turn-on's. Her father had liked to be taken from behind, her mother liked spanking. Her brother… was not old enough to find his quirk.

Sango had not known hers until Miroku had groped her for the first time. She liked being touched inappropriately, preferably in public. Odd, yes. She had to fight herself to not shove Miroku down and… _Bad Sango_!

She glared at Miroku the rest of the night, because he had left her hot and bothered and couldn't _do_ anything about it! She growled to herself and Kirara mewled in sympathy to Sango, knowing her problem.

XXXX

"Lecherous monk!" A village woman yelled, smacking Miroku. Sango shivered with want for touch… she growled a little. _That is _weird_ Sango, they would never let you live it down!_

"Idiot." She said, coldly walking passed him. They were on their way to Kaede's Village.

"So you're both going for the next three days?" Sango asked. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. "And you're going to take Kirara to visit that thunder demon for the next three days?"

"Sure am! Thanks for letting me borrow her." Shippo smiled.

"Looks like it's just you and me Sango." He said, giving her a suggestive stare. She stopped herself from shivering at it.

"Try not to get too bored while we're gone." Kagome waved, jumping into the well.

"See ya." Inuyasha shrugged, jumping down the well after Kagome.

"I'm off too, come on Kirara." Shippo said, jumping on her and flying away.

"So…" Miroku said.

"So…" Sango said. They laughed and started walking to the forest. Kaede had said something about an annoying demon, they agreed to go kill it.

XXXX

Sango and Miroku sat around a small fire, it had taken them a while to find the demon, but only one hit from Sango to kill it. It was dark, so they decided to camp out in a clearing in the forest.

They sat next to each other, this was the first time they had been alone and not chasing a demon together. "So…" Miroku started, and she _knew_ he wanted to ask her something he had been wanting to ask for a while.

She had always seen a question in his eyes, but something stopped him from asking. "Ask already, I know you've been wanting to ask me _something_." He paused a moment, and he took a deep breath.

"I heard a rumor awhile ago, in my travels that Demon Slayers had odd fetishes, and I was wondering, if _you_ had one?"

She blushed and stayed quiet a second too long. "No!" She said loudly.

"You _do_!" Miroku grinned, "What is it?"

"Why, would you use my fetish against me?" She asked, giving a coy smile. He blushed this time.

"I would never…" He trailed off and they changed the subject. Later that night they were standing around, making sure nothing dangerous was around and setting a few alarms.

"That's a neat trick," He said, motioning to the almost invisible wire.

"Yeah." Sango smiled, it was. She blushed a little as well, at the compliment.

"You're quite neat yourself." He said, standing beside her, admiring her handy work.

"Thank you." She blushed.

"No need to be shy." He laughed putting a hand on her shoulder. "You can trust me."

She smiled at him, then paused as a hand groped her bottom. She gave a little gasp as her muscles tightened at her core, and grabbed his hand away. He blinked, "No… slap?" He asked. Sango. Had. Had. _Enough_!

"You know what you groping me makes me want to do?" She hissed. He paled a little.

"Wh-what?" He asked, she started pushing him until his back hit a tree. He blinked, slightly frightened, when she leaned back… and kissed him.

His eyes widened as he felt Sango crash her lips onto his, he put his arms on her waist and slipped his tongue into her mouth, groping? _Groping is Sango's fetish? She must want to _murder_ me because of the tension_!

Sango gave battled his tongue for a moment, and he complied letting her explore his mouth. She moaned happily, clutching his robes. She broke away, her right mind returning. "S-Sorry!" She blushed.

"Really? I'm not." The triumphant gleam and she bit her lip to stifle a moan.

"Groping…" He shook his head. Then stepped into her space, their chests touching. He reached his hand around and touched her bottom. She gave a small yelp, and then a moan. She then knocked him onto the ground and straddled him.

"This will _ruin_ our working relationship." Sango said, kissing his chin and neck and cheek.

"I've never been much of a _working_ man…" Miroku groaned.

"Oh, well I hope you don't look at me differently in the morning." Sango said, and began undoing his clothes.

"I would never look at you differently than I have been," He said. She _had_ captured his heart…

"Good." She smiled, and yanked his clothes, a bit clumsily soon he was mostly naked, with only a glove and his beads. Miroku easily took Sango's clothes off, and remained straddling him. "How do I…" She had a faint blush at her ignorance, she still had a proper upbringing despite the fetishes.

She didn't really know much about how to properly have sex, at least not the _first_ time. Her mother had not left her _completely_ ignorant. Miroku blinked, realizing Sango must be a _virgin_! Of course! She was young, and traveling…

Should he deflower the girl… he wondered. "Don't." She groaned, "You're about to be noble and try to not have sex, if you don't because I'm a virgin I'll head up to the village, have sex, and come back. But I want _you_ to be my first."

_I want to be your last_… He thought.

He knew she would too. She was quite defiant. "Fine…" He said, a slight smile. He lifted her up, and laid her on his open sleeping bag. She smiled. He shook his head a little and kissed her, sliding a finger into her tight, soaking sheath.

She gave a little gasp as he moved his finger, waiting a minute before adding another. She moaned in satisfaction, grabbing his shoulder, when he moved his other hand to fondle her breast, gently teasing it.

"Miro_ku_!" She whined, he continued using his skilled fingers. She crashed her lips onto his, and he sped his fingers up faster. She gasped as an orgasm hit her, she was in heaven as the pleasure coursed.

So _that_ was what they were like, no wonder Miroku wanted sex so often! She gasped a little, and tentatively moved her hand down to stroke his well endowed length. It was his turn to moan as Sango experimented with different movements, finding what he preferred.

He gave a slight groan before pulling her hand away. "I'm going to love you know, it'll hurt at first." He whispered huskily in her ear. She shivered at this tone, as he positioned himself, slowly entering her.

Sango's breath hitched a little as she felt the pain, being a demon slayer she was fairly used to pain, but this was a different sort altogether! She clutched his back a little as he completely filled her.

Miroku gave her a soft kiss, to distract her, she gave a small moan, and soon the pain subsided. She gave a testing flex to her muscles and she and Miroku moaned simultaneously.

He quickly pulled out, and slammed back in, causing her to gasp. "Oh…" She gasped, Miroku enjoyed the soft moans and whispered call of his name, Sango was trying not to let her eyes roll from the pleasure, Miroku knew what he was doing!

She moaned again, as their bodies moved in unison, and she came crying out loudly. He brought her off one more before finally releasing himself. He pulled out slowly, collapsing next to her.

Slowly she cuddled into him, wondering about this. She was in love with him, she knew, but he liked _all_ women… was this a one time thing? Doubts filled her mind.

XXXX

The next day, Sango acted like nothing happened. And it was pissing. Miroku. Off. She was even being a little _colder_. He didn't understand why, didn't she realize his _feelings_? Why else would he have laid with her?

He may not have realized she wouldn't have thought he liked her because he slept with her because he tried to sleep with _every_ girl he met. So, he wondered for most of the day why she was cold.

Did she regret it? He panicked. He tried in vain to get her alone, but she spent the day helping people with chores and playing with children. He was about to flat out drag her away when he saw her sneak into the forest.

He smirked, and followed silently.

XXXX

Sango walked through the forest, sighing. He hadn't said anything that morning, he had given her a kiss on the forehead and they had went back to the village… silently. She then decided he had just done it for sex.

So, she had distanced herself and _not_ given him a chance to grope her. Or to be alone so he could tell her it meant nothing. She understood it, she didn't need it said. She unsheathed her katana and went through a few motions.

"Sango?" Miroku asked, and she almost dropped her katana and jumped slightly. "Sorry, sorry." He said, holding up his hands. She sighed and put her sword back.

"Yes, Miroku?" She asked, looking at him.

"Why are you… acting this way? Did you regret it?" He asked, looking worried, and she held back a bitter smiled, not at _all_. She regretted he didn't love her, and that was it.

"No, I just didn't want you to think I would crowd you or anything…" She blushed, looking away. "Or make you think I had feelings for you so you would get guilty."

She refused to look at his face. "But… I wouldn't mind you crowding me…" Miroku said, with a slight flirting tone. She smiled a little to herself, "And," He put his hand under her chin and made her face him. "I would adore thinking you had feelings for me."

She blushed again, as he stood next to her, holding her chin. "Wh-why?" She asked. She hesitantly looked into his eyes.

"Because I find myself very much in love with you." Miroku whispered. Her jaw fell a little. ""But if you don't feel the same way-"

"No, I do!" She rushed. He smiled.

"You… do?"

"I thought _you_ didn't feel the same way…" She smiled, and felt a hand grope her. She twitched ever so slightly, and Miroku found himself being straddled. He suddenly hoped everyone was a few days late.

XXXX

Sango and Miroku smiled as Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo stared at them. They seemed different… like they were glowing… Kagome gasped a little as she caught on, they got together!

"What's up with you two?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. Sango stepped a little closer to Miroku.

"Nothing, why?" Sango asked. Miroku gave a small gasp, someone was rubbing _his_ bottom… sweet, sweet revenge entered his mind as Sango unabashedly groped him, no one any the wiser.


End file.
